


I know I´m not the only one

by R00w



Series: My property, your desire. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, M/M, Romance, just plain cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sam Smiths song.</p>
<p>Ginebra knows those letters aren't what Harry lets her know.</p>
<p>Astoria knew since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You don't think I know what you've done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a one shot. I know me too well. This is just the beginning of the ride. OH boy.

You wake up in the morning. 

6AM the clock tells you.

He’s still asleep.

You get a shower and get dressed for the day, the kids are in school and you should be used to Lily not being here since it’s her third year, but you still go and check her bedroom so she can help you with Harrys breakfast. She’s not here.

-Ginny?- he calls you. You smile. It’s been a while since you are the first thing he says in the morning. The first name he says in the morning is not you anymore but you are ok with it. It is FINE. This is only a phase he has to live, your mother has told you. In fact, she has told you that so many times that you are actually starting to believe it. Your smile falters a little but he doesn’t notice as he smiles back. You are not surprised; he hasn’t noticed your new haircut, or your new dress. He hasn’t noticed anything about you in months.  _But it’s just a phase._

-Good morning honey, I was just going to make breakfast. Want some pancakes?- He agrees and gets in the shower. There’s no good morning kiss either, but  _the phase._  You sigh and get to work. 

He gets in the kitchen just in time and you get the plates ready. He helps you with the cutlery and the napkins. You finish with getting the maple syrup in the table. He’s already eating.

You eat in silence as he checks some letters you received five minutes ago. Then you notice he got  _another of those letters._  He smiles so brightly when he sees it  that you feel your heart break into a million pieces. But you just smile harder and ask -What is it Harry?- 

He looks at you like he forgot you were there, he probably had. -Oh, just Draco. He’s back in London and wants to grab a beer- He lies, of course he does. He’s going to meet _her_ and Malfoy is just his cover. The bastard. But its ok, YOU are wearing his ring, YOU are the mother of his children, YOU are the one he goes with to the Ministry dinners and social gatherings, even if he doesn’t enjoy them.  _This is just a goddamned phase._

 _-Oh._ \- you reply eloquently. What else are you supposed to say?

-He’s asking me if you want to go- he seems ... uncertain. You look at him astonished; he has  **never**  asked you to join him and Malfoy. Perhaps he has actually been seeing Malfoy all this time. But that’s impossible, not with the late "work meetings", the dreamy look on his face when you ask him about them, the different cologne he has when he comes back and the marks on his back you have seen when you pretend to be asleep and he changes to his pijamas before getting in the bed.  -Of course, I know you don’t like him, but if you could at least try to know him you’ll see he’s really changed... -he smiles like  _that_  and you realize you are jealous because even  _Malfoy_  makes him smile that way, unlike you, you only get polite gestures and cold kisses on your cheek. -he hasn’t changed actually, but now he’s more... reasonable. He says Astoria is coming along.-

-Oh- you repeat. Still shocked. And you realize that you two haven’t spoken like this in months too. -I’d love to. Even if, you know, it’s with the Malfoys. It’s been a while since we went out to have dinner- you sound bitter and you can’t help it. He does notice this time and he seems ashamed and guilty. You feel your chest a little bit lighter because he  _still cares._

-Shit, Ginn. I’m so sorry- He says. And you believe him because this is the man you’ve been in love since forever. A man who has made so many sacrifices and given the wizarding world too much of himself to be fair. But you cannot forgive him this easily. Of course you still don’t say anything, as always, and just smile, dismissing it with a hand gesture. 

-Its ok. I know you are very busy.- And you really believe it, but it’s still hard for you to forget about  _her._ Because him inviting you this time doesn’t mean he hasn’t used Malfoy as a cover to meet the other woman Harry has been cheating on you since god knows when. This doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he has realized you know and wants to show you how wrong you have been this whole time. Of course, you won’t fall for it. -As am I- you add quietly, because it´s true too. No use to play the victim either.

-Great- he still looks embarrassed. -Then I’ll be going now.- He leaves all his mail there,  _except that letter._  You just nod and stay there. You listen carefully and in a few minutes he closes the door.

You stand up.

No goodbye kisses either.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Breakfast in Malfoy Manor has always been like this. Quiet as the night and cold as the winter. Draco is supposed to arrive today from France and you can’t wait to see him again. It’s been a while since you had an intelligent conversation with somebody.

The light comes from the window pane at you side where Draco sits, at the head of the table. It’s a beautiful morning and you can see the sun rising in the horizon. You remember coming here as a child, when your father had business to do with Lucius Malfoy and your sister tried to get the attention of the once young Draco Malfoy. You laugh at her now, it was so easy to steal him form her. But stealing doesn’t fit really, he was never hers. Of course, it helped that she was a slut and everybody knew. You just had to put you innocent face for everybody to believe you we pure and a saint, even though you were worse than her.

Draco obviously knew and he didn’t mind, he still doesn’t and you can’t help but fall for him a little bit more. 

Your marriage wasn’t because of love, and it never will. But you like to believe that he  began to care about you with the time you had been together.

-Mother- Ah, its Lyra, as early as the sunrise. -Mother, are you here?- You stand up and greet your only daughter half the way. You are still amazed at how big she´s gotten this year, next one she’s leaving to Hogwarts. Her blond hair is neatly pulled up in a ponytail. You grimace because you don’t approve of this but Draco lets her so you don´t say a thing and caress her cheek. She asks you a question with her pale blue eyes, an exact copy of your eyes, and you just look at her.

She is half yours, half Draco’s. And her delicate frame is the living proof of it.

-Come child- you hug her and you no longer have to bend. She’s getting very tall too.

-Mother?- she asks out loud now. It’s rare for you to display affection like this.

-I am alright Lyra. Your father is to arrive today. Midday if I’m not mistaken.-

She smiles so big that you want to correct her, she’s not supposed to be this expressive, but then again you and Draco agreed to let her have a normal childhood, unlike the two of you. It also helps that there is no madman threathening their lives.

-Are we going to go to the theatre tonight then?-

-No. Your father and I are going to get dinner.- She looks at you, surprised this time. You won’t let it bother you; you won’t let your ten year old child make you feel upset because even she notices how rare it is for Draco to take you somewhere in a date. You smile faintly and she smiles back. The innocence Lyra has is something that you lost a long time ago but it’s refreshing to see it in her nonetheless.

-Are grandfather Lucius and grandmother Narcissa coming tonight then?- you see her apprehension show a bit and can’t help but agree. The old couple is getting worse with age and your in-laws take great pleasure in an expressive and colourfull language about how wrong you are handling the upbringing of their grandchildren. Lyras own birth was reprimanded by them.

-No Lyra, you are to stay with the Zabinnis.- She smiles again, and you take every drop of light emanating from it like a drowning castaway in an isolated isle. Everything is going to be fine. You are just going to show up as the trophy wife you are maybe get a little of enjoyment from watching Ginebra Weasley… _Potter_ humiliate herself for not knowing which spoon to use with the soup.

Perhaps you won’t even notice that _Harry Potter_ is going to sit next to you husband.

-You should get your morning meal Honey- you go back to your sit. Lyra is taking hers across the table and the house elfs are already bringing her fresh food.

 Yes. This will change nothing. You and Draco are just going to have a simple meal with his newest friend. _Nevermind that he is not just Dracos friend…_


	2. Dinner was never as akward as this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not betaed.

-Good night gentlemen, ladies- he is cute. Sure, with his tuxedo unbelievably clean, his hair done with precision, his bright smile. Yes, exquisite even, but he’s not Harry. Harry puts his hand in my shoulder. His right hand.  In his left it's his _wife_.  In my own right it’s my wife.  Astoria looks at that hand like it’s personally offending her.

It is.

I just raise my eyebrow at Harry. He laughs and I can't help but return a smile. -Draco, move- he gently pushes me, this time his hand touches my lower back and he's half smiling at me. And Merlin, aren't we a bit old for this kind of flirting?

I begin to walk. Astoria tightens her grip and her red lips become a thin line from the pressure. I don't say a thing.

-Are these seats to your liking Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter?- we get to see the city from here. This would be so much better if we were alone. We share a quick look. He is thinking the same.

-It's perfect/it’s satisfactory- and we talk at the same time. Ginebra is getting helped by the waiter to get to her seat. I do the same for my wife. Harry and I seat facing each other. Our gazes cross one more time and he _smiles like that again_. I feel my knees go weak and he knows it. Wanker. It’s a good thing I'm sitting down.

-We welcome you to the _Garnet au Viñon_ \- he then proceeds to recite the dinner tonight, its six courses and dessert. For a second I take in the view, London at night is very beautiful and the Muggle scenery is not something I got to see all the time. I glance at Harry in front of me, his green eyes glint in the night lights and his semblance is serene and happy, he is listening to the waiter diligently, even though I could have sworn he didn’t knew half of the cuisine  that was told to him, and I just stare. It has been a while since we saw each other and I really missed him.

He catches my eye and he is just _so bright_. I am still amazed at the whole thing that is Harry Potter.

Astoria clears her throat, also very unlike her, and I turn to her. -Draco, the waiter just asked you something.-

I look at the young boy who gives me a meaningful look. I just wait for him to talk.

-Would you like to order some wine Sir?- he smiles at me. I look at Harry and he just nods. The waiter smiles knowingly at me when my gaze returns to him and I look at him with a serious expression, his smile widens and he gives a quick glance at Harry. He’s starting to unnerve me.

-Yes.  A 1976 Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, please. Bring the whole bottle.- Harry is staring at me since he heard the year. _Of course I remember_ , I answer to the unspoken question, lifting my brow challengingly.

Harry smiles again, affectionate this time and I can’t help but return a smirk.

-Of course sir.- he leaves.

-So... Astoria, how is... Lyra, was it?- Ginebra turns to my wife. Both witches look uncomfortable and I look directly at the soft features of Astoria, where I can _see_ her annoyed expression hidden behind her polite gestures and tight smile.

Astoria nods just barely -She is growing according to her age and heritage.  Lillian is at Hogwarts, am I correct?-

-Yes, she's at her third year-

-She’s a pretty young lady- I add. Harrys smile widens, as if it’s even possible, and looks at Astoria.

-I was really surprised when Harry told me to come along- Ginebra looks so restrained. I know she wants to say more and I am almost sure of what she is going to say. She doesn't, naturally.

-I assumed it was time.- I say as casually as possible.

-I was surprised as well- Astoria says. I look at her. This time I can't hide my surprise. She sounds contentious.  My wife.  Showing emotion in front of two strangers in a public setting _again_.

-We wanted you two to meet.-

-I am very glad for the gesture Mister Potter, since you and my husband have become such close _friends_.- and now Astoria is giving me a knowing look.  This is not going as we expected, at all.  Harry has a serious expression and is looking at Astoria. Ah yes, there is the jealousy that is always present when Astoria is near or mentioned. I hide a smile behind my right hand, perhaps this is going to be _better_ than I expected.  I completely ignore Astorias meaning behind her words.

**_\-------_ **

Saying you were uncomfortable would be an understatement.

-Well, I do appreciate and enjoy Harrys company- Malfoy says. Harry smiles at him just that way. The way he does to the stupid letters from that other woman. For a moment you wonder if it’s truly Malfoy the author of those missives but the implications of it just make you laugh. _Sure,_ your husband has been cheating with him for Merlin knows how long. You let out a smile chuckle at how utterly absurd it sounds in your head and Harry looks at you briefly before looking back at the Pocionist.

-As I enjoy our time together Draco. Even if you are as insufferable as when we were kids.-

The waiter then comes with the wine bottle the blond asked for, holding four wine glasses and setting them in the table, he then proceeded  to pour some in each and left without a word. You cautiously take a sip and can’t help to grimace. You are not used to drinking any kind a liquor.

Across from you, sitting in silence and sipping delicately on his glass, Astoria Malfoy looks at Harry as he starts telling a story from one of his Cases with Malfoy. You realize that she has been staring at him since you meet outside and an unsettling feeling creeps up in your stomach. She is a very beautiful woman, and is also Harrys age. Her dark blue gown fits her perfectly and hugs her figure in just the right places, and you can see the elegance practically eradiating from her slim form. Her curves are the right size, making her look symmetrical and every way pleasing aesthetically. Also her skin looks smooth and soft from your place and you can only imagine how velvety if might be. You take a look at Malfoy and he has this distant look while looking at your husband, like he is remembering the story as well.

-I came home so early that day that Ginny woke up and thought she had overslept- Harry finished, looking expectantly at you.

-Well, you are always late Home, Potter- Malfoy adds- I should know, I’m always leaving you on your doorstep every time. I swear I see you more than your wife does. -

You don’t want to be resentful but you know that it’s impossible to hide the fact. The words spill out of your mouth before you can hold them – I can imagine that, since you _do_ seem to see Harry more than I do these days, and you were in _France_.- You tighten your lips in a fruitless attempt to stop herself from speaking further.

 Malfoys face is radiant, the smile he directs at you so wide it shocks you. You have never seen him express other thing than contempt or disgust. –Well, we do work together. And I know for a fact that you, Harry, are a workaholic-

-You do seem to like to work a lot as of late too – Astoria intervenes.

-Harry keeps dragging me into his messes, expecting me to just show up to solve his _mystery cases_ as he just re-enacted- his hands moving along with his words in elegant gestures, the glass of wine almost empty –if I had known I will end up being an unofficial Auror because of that first Case, almost two years ago, I would have never accepted-

Harry clearly disagrees and laughs –You talk like I chased you until you agreed to help me Draco. And I clearly remember you following me around the Headquarters until I listened to you about that Potion-

-Oh, so my insisting on the _antidote_ on that poison _once_ means that I followed you around?-

Instead on answering , Harry just shrugged, sheepishly looking a side.

-See, that’s where you are wrong Potter. Besides, you don’t exclusively appeal to my Potions expertise anymore, do you?-

**_\-------_ **

The rest of the dinner is stiff. Potter and Draco make small chat and Ginebra is silent the whole time. I  intervene in small amounts. Each time with fewer and fewer words.

-The risotto was exquisite-  I say finally. Draco knows it’s a lie since I can actually make one that’s infinitely better, one of my talents that my parents never allowed me to indulge in while I was still a Greengrass. Nobody said that becoming a Malfoy didn´t had its peaks, I could do as I pleased with my spare time in the Manor.

-I heard from Draco that you are an excellent cook Astoria.- Potter sounds so sincere and I believe him. And the smile he shows is also very charming. Flattery will get you anywhere.

-Thank you Mister Potter- I nod, a quick and small gesture. Of course, from his point of view my hands are hidden and he can’t actually see me grip them tightly in my napkin and, for a the fraction of a second I realize what I have to do. What I finally have to do to end all of this. I quickly change my mind and continue speaking -I hope you can get to try it sometime- I speak slow and pleased, looking at him under my lashes, and I actually feel a faint blush on my cheeks. Well, who would have thought. I still got it. Draco is giving me an incredulous look. I smile at him too and I know he _knows_ what I’m doing. _Good, that will teach him._ His silver eyes flash dangerously mercurial, a flash of rage barely hidden but then Potter is talking again, getting our attention back.

-I'll be honoured to.- of course Potter doesn’t notices, he is just that nice. And oblivious. And so incredibly naive. He is walking right into my trap.

-Oh Harry.- I say, placing my hand on his arm, a butterfly caress and then I move back beside Draco, my movements so smooth that he just keeps smiling. -Please come this weekend. I’ll make dinner myself- Draco scowls, like he doesn’t  believe his eyes. And for the red taint in Ginebra’s cheeks she doesn't either. 

**_\-------_ **

-We would love to- the Weasley girl finally does something and he brings Harrys arm closer to her, a clear “Back off”. But Astoria is my wife for a reason and she won’t back down once she has set her mind to something. Before anything else happens I reach for her, my hand on her waist, a small gesture that stalls her words and she simply nods and looks back at me.

-We will send you an owl- I end the topic as quickly as I can. Harry is asking me what’s wrong and I can’t help but be angry at him too.  If I didn´t know better I would have thought he was faking his confusion.

-Draco?- he says, and his eyes are son open and worried at that moment that I feel _bloody butterflies_ in my stomach, my stupid jealousy forgotten. His left hand reaches my shoulder and again Astoria looks directly at it, the intent of setting those fingers on fire clear on her beautiful azure eyes; so contrasting with the soft looks she was throwing at _my_ Harry mere seconds ago. Only this time, Ginebra looks at the gesture too and she looks so surprised, shock widening his eyes to an almost a comically proportion, that I begin to really wonder if she knows the truth.

-Yes Harry?- I feign ignorance and just look at him, serene. He is not at fault here. Astoria on the other hand just tightens her hand on my arm, the guilt in the gesture enough to almost make me desist on demanding an explanation when we get back, but then again, I’m not a forgiving person. She should know better than to _touch my things_. As he doesn´t speak I proceed to say our farewells –Don´t think of it. We had a lovely dinner, and we really expect to repeat this occasion in the near future.- I nod at both of them.

-Oh, uh, of course- he says in his _adorable_ silly-timid way he has for when is confused but trust your words, he rubs his free hand on the back of his neck and I just want to kiss him. Right now. We are plainly too old for this kind of Hogwarts school romance. –It was really nice to see you Draco, Astoria- he also nods.

-Mister Potter, I do hope you be present for dinner this weekend.- she smiles at Harry again, and the gives Ginebra a side glance – it was nice to make your acquaintance Weasley-

The red head looks like she will jump at my wife at any second and actually glares at her. –Its Potter. – she corrects -Thank you for the lovely dinner – the irony plain in her voice. – And we will see you this weekend, thank you.- she nods at me and I return the gesture.

-Goodbye Draco- Harry extends his hand to me and I hold it firmly “ _I’ll see you later tonight_ ”.

-Farewell Harry- I whisper to him _“You better”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the worst time ending this dinner. I still think I did it NO justice at ALL.
> 
> But, well, here. Otherwise I will never post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews and kudos are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
